A typical overhead material handling system may be configured to both deposit and distribute flowable material into an open-topped container. This type of system may be used to handle waste material, for instance. After the container has been filled with the desired amount of material, the container may be removed from under the overhead handling system and placed on the bed of a truck or otherwise coupled to a vehicle for transportation (hauling).
A leveler is typically used to aid in the even distribution of the material as the material is being deposited, or loaded, into the container, which can be quite long in length. Some overhead material handling systems include a support structure to support and lift the leveler for ease of removal of the container.
In the instance of the deposit of hazardous materials into a container, it is desirable to evenly distribute the material without the need for personnel to be exposed to the material.
Furthermore, odor may build up within the container. It is desirable to contain the odor, as well as to prevent pests from being attracted to and entering the container and protect the container contents from the outdoor elements (e.g., snow, rain wind, and the like).